List of Adopteez episodes
A list of episodes in the Disney Channel sitcom, ''Disney's World Chargers''. Episode list Series 1 *Welcome to the Crew! (pilot) *Campy Happers! *On the Ball Mitchell and Archie are lucky to be teammates since their best friendship. Mitchell is good in tennis; Archie on the other hand is good in basketball. Although, the two have different skills, they force each other to try playing each other’s games, in this case, improvise; although Mitchell remembers playing basketball a few times during his school years. *Stuck on the Railroad *Archie’s Strike *Suit Up *Lucas’s Space Probe *Wildlife Bash! *The Brainies and the Case *Motorici-dad *You’ve Earned ChEARs! *Marathon Madness Series 2 *Giddy Gossiper *Splash’d *Dippin’ Dots *Double Ganger *Kenneth Do Anything Better *Worldly Magical *Elaine’s Huge Turn *Bummer Night Out *Giving in the Last Straw (Thanksgiving episode) *Sports Fest *'The End of Casey's Goofiness' Casey frustrates Mitchell and his friends with a strong sense of humor and stupidity by dancing to Sonny Eclipse’s songs and the music of the Magic Kingdom parade while watching it, taking Junior to the Mad Tea Party, Frozen Ever After with Lucas, and the Tower of Terror, and messing up the Fantasmic! finale. Mitchell threatens her and kicks her out of Walt Disney World though she will be a guest in the next season. Series 3 *Gotcha! *Stories to Reed *'Who’d Get the Faced Belt' Michael is hosting a fashion contest in Zany Many where the most fashionable contestant wins a special item - a belt with a face. Debbie is yearning to win it, so Mitchell and his friends help find the perfect clothes for her. *Ready for Action *'Happiest Might-Nares' Lucas can’t get to sleep because of his nightmares that involve Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel bringing Frozen in. Mitchell takes care of him by reading a story and telling jokes. *'You’re Hip When You Hop!' Mitchell and his friends are practicing for the dance concert at Disney’s Hollywood Studios and Lucas wants to join in too. However, their dance routine wouldn’t help amuse Junior who is still crying which causes Kara, Brenda, and Gertrude to reprimand them that it’s not appropriate to show some babies and kids what they’re not interested in. Guest starring: Sierra Boggess as Gertrude *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic *'Sign It!' It’s a sign language day, and everybody is interacting with some deaf people around the Walt Disney World Resort. While Casey knows how to interact with deaf people by writing down conversations, she plays with her hands and makes weird gestures as if it were “Gibberish Sign Language” throughout the episode. Guest starring: Sean Berdy, Sheena and Shaylee McFeely and Manny Johnson, Marlee Matlin, and Kevin, Sara Rose, Isabel Jane, Tyler Daniel, and Brandon Joseph Grandalski *Limo Rock *House Party Guests *Sailing Away (Disney Cruise Line) (Part 1) *Sailing Away (Disney Cruise Line) (Part 2) *Spread in the Holiday Cheer (Christmas episode) *Bring it All Back Category:Disney's World Chargers Category:Episode lists Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes